foeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash of Evil
Flash of Evil is the first story of the series before Frost of Evil,the sequel that has Terron as the protagonist opposing the antagonist, Flasherin. Plot Flash of Evil is about a thirteen-year old Terron rescuing Chyra who is taken by Flasherin,who however escapes.The two then end up having to save the world with seven more people in order to prevent Death from being summoned by Flasherin, who is using Death to destroy the universe Story Part one - The Silent Thief Chyra The story starts out with Terron waking up,while his friend,the Silent Thief sits quietly like usual.Soonly the Silent Thief starts talking stating her name is Chyra and then tells Terron that they should get their meal.Terron agrees and follows her outside,as they get outside a mysterious voice appears talking about Chyra's power.Chyra is then engolfed by darkness,causing her to dissaper into thin air.Terron then decides to look for her and suddenly fog surronds him,the Fog Demon appears and gives him directions.So Terron hikes the mountain and jumps him in the portal once the Fog Demon wishes him good luck. Part two - Serino and Town Thief Meanwhile,Chiri is fixing the roof that her captain,Flasherin broke,again.She soonly spots Serino sleeping on his guarding job and wakes him up.Once he wakes, Chiri informs Serino that Chyra escaped and Serino states that he had forgotten to lock the cage.Serino then begs the Puppet to not tell the captain,which she dosen't reply to.Flasherin then enters,breaking the roof in the process and asks Chiri on her work on the cyborgs.Chiri shows him the brothers and tells him that Sejan is ready to work by tomorrow,but that Senju is still unstable. Terron keeps walking,he then sees a theif,he asks if she had seen Chyra,which she dosen't reply.Terron then walks off,leaving her alone,which she whipsers that she has infact has,but Terron dosen't hear her.As Terron keeps walking, Serino then appears which Terron then defeats.He then keeps walking into a meadow. Part three - Chiri and Klark the Ninja Terron continues his quest and finds a house that seems familier,which he finds out that it belongs to him and his twin sister named Terra.Terron then sees Chyra,a ninja,and a young girl,who is infact Terra who are trying to find a way to open a stone gate.Chyra then decides to go back and finds an emerald.The gate opens and they fight Chiri,they defeat her and she makes them fall asleep and kills the meadow. When they wake up,Terra finds an earring in her house,which is able to open a new gate.The group then enters a portal at the other side of gate. Part four - Sejan's Lab of Neon The group walk in a labatory that the portal brings them,Klark finds a piece of cloth that he believes to belong to his younger sister,Klairine,who he hasn't seen in years. Part five - Chiri's Betrayal,Journey to the Crystal Palace Part six - Chyra,fully back together Part seven - Maron and the Abandoned Mineshaft Part eight - ??? Part nine - ??? Characters Main Characters Side Characters Development Flash of Evil was originally just a story that was something the author was doing for fun.She however she never finished it and made a new story for the story because she wasn't satisfied.She got rid of some characters (she kept, Terron,Terra,Chyra,Klark,Klairine (known as Simirror at the time),and Maron (known as Flare at the time)) then she added new ones for to make the story much more different than the last. She after making her plan she started her work on LBP 2,then after getting an account on Wattpad,(under the suggestion of one of her friends) and started writing it.During the time she took to write it p,she decided to make a sequel. To continue the story instead of leaving the characters alone forver.Then while writing the epilogue,she made it in first person.This trend continued for the rest of the series and later in the prologues (starting in Flames of Evil,but the prologues started in the sequel). Trivia -This is the only series made on Little Big Planet 2 -Even though Terron has the main role,the epilogue is centering around Klark's feelings after Chyra's death. -The creator loved the Persona series and made Terron,Terra,and Chyra sacrafice themselves to seal Death,just like how the protagonist from Persona 3 had to sacrafice himself to seal Nyx. -In the cover,Serino's left side of his face is supposed to be black with no eye ,but instead it's on the right with an eye. Category:Stories Category:Main Series